1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to conference equipment including a video conference unit and a speakerphone, more specifically to enhance and expand the features and functions of a combination of existing and future videoconference units and speakerphones.
2. Description of the Related Art
Teleconferencing has long been an essential tool for communication in business, government and educational institutions. There are many types of teleconferencing equipment based on many characterizations. One type of teleconferencing unit is a video conference unit, which transmits real-time video images as well as real-time audio signals. A video conferencing unit typically comprises a video processing component and an audio processing component. The video processing component may include a camera to pick up live images of conference participants and a video display for showing real-time video images of conference participants or images of documents. The audio portion of a video conferencing unit typically includes one or more microphones to pick up voice signals of conference participants, and loudspeakers to reproduce voices of the participants at the far end. There are many ways to connect video conferencing units. At the low end the link may be an analog plain old telephone service (POTS) line. It may be a digital service line such as an integrated service digital network (ISDN) line or a digital interface to PBX which may use a T1 or PRI line. More recently video conference units and speakerphones may be linked by digital networks using the Internet Protocol.
Video signals in a video conferencing unit are typically very different compared to an audio signal. Video signals are more complicated and bandwidth demanding than audio signals.
Another type of teleconference unit is a speakerphone, which is typically a speakerphone that includes at least a loudspeaker and a microphone. Similar to a video conference unit, a speakerphone may also have various connections to another speakerphone. The connection may be an analog POTS line, a digital service line such as an ISDN line or an IP connection.
Although video conferencing units and speakerphones have many overlapping features and functionalities, they do not usually work very well with each other. Typically, in a business or other entities, there is a video conferencing unit and a speakerphone in the same conference room. When a video conference is desired or required, the video conferencing unit is used. If only an audio conferencing is needed or available, the speakerphone is used.
As indicated above, the video conference unit and speakerphone have many features and functions overlapping. As a consequence, there is duplicate equipment for each conference unit. For example, there are microphones for the video conference unit and there are microphones for the speakerphone. There are both loudspeakers for the video conferencing unit and for the speakerphone. There are also wires connecting all these pieces. It is desirable to reduce the redundant equipment and un-clutter a typical conference room. It is desirable to have the video conference unit and the speakerphones share common components or to expand the capability and functions with redundant components.
The sound quality and features in a good speakerphone are typically better than the sound quality of the audio component in a video conference unit. The control on a speakerphone is simpler and easier to work with than a videoconference unit. It is desirable to upgrade and extend the sound quality of a video conference unit using new or existing speakerphones.
It is desirable to have a method and an apparatus with improved teleconferencing capabilities.